


Day 18: Bloodbath

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [18]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Mages, Blood Magic (Dragon Age), Drama & Romance, F/F, Implied Relationships, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Fenella likes to take care of her mistress.____________________________Фенелла любит заботиться о своей госпоже.
Series: Goretober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 18: Bloodbath

— Не смотритесь в зеркало так часто, — почти говорит Фенелла. 

А потом видит, как бережно баронесса смотрит на очередную книгу со стихами и помалкивает. На книгах изящным почерком значатся пометки на орлесианском и общем. Фенелла успевает разобрать на форзаце одной лишь «моей несравненной госпоже» да цитату на родном языке своей хозяйки. 

А потом быстро расставляет их все по полкам и ищет свои записи: на родном языке говорится о рунах, Башне Круга, о Каленхаде, но никак не о любви. Вот только барона она ругает уже на трех языках: из библиотеки её госпожи она выучила тевинтерские ругательства и признаки того, как пользоваться магией незаметно от других.

Они сходятся не только с её госпожой, но и с попытками найти магию там, где её быть не может. Только вот Фенелла грустно следит за баронессой короткими и быстрыми взглядами: возможно, дело не в красоте госпожи, а в страхе? Или может быть, барон был жесток, оставив её далеко от родных земель? Госпожа ведь наоборот, никогда не отзывается дурно о ней, прозванной в деревне уткой за перебитую оглоблей ногу. Госпожа залечила рану, взяла её к себе в услужение, так почто о ней так злословят? 

Почто ищут горе в той, кто невзирая на недружелюбный край, пытается его возродить? 

Фенелла чувствует, как теряет терпение. Два десятка лет она не смела говорить никому: никакого мужа. Не признавалась госпоже в том, что больше любит стихи от одной аристократки в другой, где одна клянётся в любви и верности сильнее, чем к супругу. Но когда пропадает Эйли, соседка, каждый день опрокидывавшая её коромысло у колодца и смеявшаяся на весь посёлок, все шепчут лишь про её госпожу. 

Не про старосту, лупившего сына за похождения к засватанной Эйли. 

Не про рыбака, все присвистывавшего вслед и поглядывавшего на девушек, чинивших рыбачьи сети. 

Не про жениха, волком сгоревшего на Эйли за якобы слишком глубокий вырез на рубахе. 

Все, абсолютно все смотрят на неё так, будто она лично не стала жертвой своей госпожи и шепчут:

— Везучая... Калека ведь... Не позариться... 

И вот тогда Фенелла, сморщив нос с горбинкой, заколов самым прочным гребнем волнистый хвост на затылке, начинает искать. 

Она ищет то, что даст молодость её госпоже.

Нанимает свинопаса и подкупает конюха, ищет двеомер для купальни своей госпожи. 

Находит в комнате баронессы действительно настоящий трактат о молодости, в котором нет ни слова о принесенной в жертву красавице. 

А под конец, упросив госпожу сохранить её тайну, закалывает в ванне трех поросят и лучшего скакуна. 

Тащить баронессу оказывается трудно, но усыпить её энтропией с первого раза вышло ещё сложней. 

Зато после оказывается, что это не так страшно: раздевая госпожу, Фенелла морщит свой маленький рот. И за парочку морщинок её бросил барон? И за эту мелочь она одна, посреди этой дикой глуши? 

Она обмывает её кровью и шепотом зовет демонов: контракт будет на ней, никто не узнает, какое благо с молодостью она совершит на благо своей госпоже. 

Как только она проснется, то её любящей служанки больше не будет рядом. 

Но зато здесь будет край, где она окажется вечно молода, а отступница, помогавшая ей, исчезнет далеко за лиги отныне вечно принадлежащих ей мест. 

Фенелла уверена: её опытной госпоже хватит сил, чтобы сдержать баланс для Завесы.


End file.
